Hail HAMMER!
by DrZevil
Summary: Destiny has cheated him again for playing the mad hero, but what if things were different? What if he stopped pushing away what the fates have given him and walk down the Darker path he was made to walk? This is that story. Inspired by PT96, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there true deceivers! It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the latest product of Zevil incorporated! Hail H.A.M.M.E.R.! I know what your thinking: "But, Doc you havent even finished Doom Force!"...eh lets face it, your really thinking: "Shut the hell up you narsasistic wind bag!" Well to answer "your" first question, writers block is a bitch and I was aproched on FF to do this fic. So I took the gig and got interested. Okay I'll stop typin' your eyes off and get on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Issue 0<strong>

**The Return to Power**

_Who are you? "_I'm inmate 73452, Norman Osborn, former Director of H.A.M.M.E.R., former leader of the Avengers, former director of the Thunderbolts, and founder and former CEO of OsCorp."_ And?_ "A-and I-I'm the-the, no. No, I am not going to give in!" _Now Norman, why fight the Inevitable. We both now you will succumb to me. "_No! I'm stronger then you!" Osborn screams in fear as the manifestation of his madness, the demonic and monstrous Green Goblin rises from the darkness of his cell on his demonic glider. _STONGER! You are nothing but a worthless worm! You sit here like a coward doing nothing when you have all thies gifts and you don't use them! H.A.M.M.E.R. still functions and the goblin cult is waiting for their savior! _"Don't wsorry I have a plan." says Osborn as he quickly regains his composure. _You had better hurry up Norman. I'm getting restless._

"Lets go Osborn!" Osborn turns to the guards at his cell door, who are being lead by Jewel, aka Jessica Jones, aka Mrs. Cage, aka mamma Cage, aka the wife of the man Osborn nearly killed. "Ah Ms. Jones, how nice to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Osborn says with a kind smile, and Jessica glares at Osborn. It was because of Osborn her husband was nearly killed by a bomb that he had placed on his heart after open heart surgery. "Lets get this over with Osborn, the sooner your locked up at the new facility the better." Osborn gets up from his seat and patiently waits as the gaurds place restraints on him. They be gain to move words the docking bay, Osborne smilling the whole way. "Tell me Ms. Jones, how dose it feel to be burning the constitution to further Captain Americas agenda?" Osborn asks as he continues to to smile. "Shut up Osborn your suppose to remain silent remember?" snaps Jones as the get closer to the docking bay. " I know my Miranda rights Ms. Jones and I know something else," Osborn gets into Jones' face, "I'm going to make you watch as I kill that baby of yours." Jones goes wide eyed and falters at Osborn threat. Osborn then turns to the guard next to him and says "The call has been given."

The guards seem to stiffen at the words, they then begain to shoot at the Avenger while yelling "Hail H.A.M.M.E.R.!" Jones ducks for cover as the guards shoot at her and be gain to shut the blast doors. The H.A.M.M.E.R. agent that had the key to Osborns shackles quickly frees him. "Sorry for the wait Detector, but the first team was tricked by Strange." says the H.A.M.M.E.R. sleeper agent after he unlocks Osborn's wrist shacles. Osborn smiles as he messages his wrists "Not a problem son, all that matters is that you didn't fail this time. Now its time to make our escape, but we need to make a small stop be for we go." says as he be gains to run to the maximum security center.

He looks at the cells until he gets to one in particular. "Open it." he orders the H.A.M.M.E.R. sleeper agent. He complies and they open up the cell to see the infamous and her octopus clad head of Madame Hydra, formally Viper. "Why hello Norman, making your great escape are you?" said Madame Hydra. "Yes, and I was hoping you would join me." said Osborn as extends his hand words her. "Why it would be my pleasure, Norman." said Madame Hydra.

"On to the next prisoner." said Osborn as he ran to yet another cell which the H.A.M.M.E.R. sleeper opened for Osborn, revealing Deidre Wentworth aka the super villain Superia. She saluted Osborn when she saw him. "Its good to see you free, sir." Osborn smiled at her and her devotion to his cause. "At ease soldier, time to to get back to headquarters and address the troops." said Osborn as he regain to run words the planned exit.

They soon made it to a metal door that had been pushed through the prison wall. The door had the H.A.M.M.E.R. logo on it and opened when Osborn approached it. "After you ladies." Said Osborn as he just ed how had for them to go in. "What a gentleman." said Madame Hydra as she entered. Osborn turned to the H.A.M.M.E.R. sleeper agent and says "The call has been resent." The guard shakes his head as the reset phrase is said and Osborn chose then to close the door and escapes.

Osborn took his seat a chair that was in the middle of the cockpit with Madame Hydra on his left hand side and slightly behind him and the H.A.M.M.E.R. pilots at the wheel in the submersible mini helicarrier. The mini carrier flew of through the water, leaving the the Raft behind, and the New Avengers with their failure.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Several hours later, they arrived at their temperary headquarters at Thunderbolt Mountain. Osborn was quit pleased to see so many flocking to aid him in his cause, he looked over at all of them from the scaffolding that surrounded the newly finished H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier. They were all chanting his name, but quitted down as he raised his hand for there to be silence.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to see so many to come and aid me. So many of my old H.A.M.M.E.R. agents have returned, not to mention the members of the goblin cult, AIM, Hydra are here to aid us in our gaol," He paused for the applause and shouts of triumph, "But I have realised something while I was in prison," sounds of confusion filled the room, "I was wrong. I am not saying that what I did was wrong, but how I accomplished it. I was to kind and to soft on the world, I used the same ta tics that the heros were using to accomplish my goals. No more! The media is calling Rogers regime the Heroic age, well I say that Its time for the weak and down trodden who the heros persicute to stand up in a united front and gain our vengeance! The Heroic Age is over! And now its time to welcome the new Age of Villainy!" The crowd goes wild and starts chant "Hail H.A.M.M.E.R.!" over and over again. As Osborn listened to his soldiers he made a final decision that he had been holding off. The Goblin was right, he needed to be strong to concur his madness, and there was only one way to do that: by jumping head long into it.

"My name is Norman Osborn, I am the Detector of H.A.M.M.E.R.

and I am the Green Goblin!"

So what do you guys think? I know this is a short chapter but this is just issue 0. The next one will be Osborn going to collect his new team. I'm keeping the ones he collected in the comics, all except his spiderman. I've got a better idea for that one, but if you want me to change another Dark Avenger or bring back one of the old Dark Avengers send me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see true Decievers! Sorry for the wait, got several projects in the caldron that require my attention, but I'm here now and I'm ready to rock this mother! Please leave a review! I know your there! I'm talking to you United Kingdom, Australia, and my fellow Americans! Okay, done with my rant, on with the show! I'm skipping the recruitment of the new dark avengers in the new avengers comic (Ironic consider the name of the issue) but I will have them getting my spider man.

Issue 1

Recruitment

Norman Osborn sat in his office after his meeting with his new senior staff of his new criminal empire. He had already recruited all but one of his New Dark Avengers. All he needed was a Spider-man, the goblin inside him growled with anger at the thought, but he new it was nesacary. Strewn all over his desk were files and pictures of possible candidates for his Spider-man. 'Venoms out, Gargen's the Scorpion again and the actual suit is under the governments control. Ai Apaec's is a possibility, but the trails gone cold. The same can be said about Brock. Hmm, perhaps another symbiote?' Osborn thought to himself.

Osborn looked at the files concerning all the symbiotes. There were only three other male symbiotes fit for the job and one was missing and another is a hero that could cause problems. There was one other choice, but... "Oh well," Osborn sighed heavily, "He's not my first choice, but he is all that we need. I do hate to share though, but if it means the end of Rogers, his Avengers, and the real Spider-man, so much the better." With that said, he activated his com link and informed Madame Hydra of a retrieval mission that she will lead with a hand full of Hand ninja.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In side Stark Resilient's temporary holding cells, 2 mandroids guarded a man inside a Stark Containment pod. The glass of the pod was one way, so the guards didn't see who was inside, all they knew was that a convicted killer was inside. The man inside had a mask over he mouth to prevent him from speaking and his limbs were strapper down in metal restraints inside the pod. 'Stupid college boy and his gay relationship with ol' Papa in law. When me and the misses get out of here we'll find out who he is and kill and torture his whole family as he watches! She's goin to be pissed when she gets out of that ball that star spangled ass put her in. Meh, should be good for a laugh.' The mans thoughts are interrupted by the guards that were posted near his containment pod fell over dead, killed by a throwing knives to the head. 'The hell was that?' A second later, 2 Hand ninja seamed to materialize out of no where with Madame Hydra walking in through the only entrance with a large metal sphere in her hands. The man heard a blood curtailing scream inside his head above all the other screaming inside his crazed mind. 'Is that you baby? Damn its good to hear you again!' The sphere in Madame Hydras hands began to shake wildly.

"Its woken up. Quickly, lets get the target out of here and rendezvous with the secondary team." said Madame Hydra. The Hand ninjas nodded, disconnected the containment pod, activated the hover function, and took him out of the holding cell. As they proceeded down the coradors another Hand ninja appeared beside Viper and handed her something the man couldn't see, Viper smiled and continued on.

A shot at Vipers feet stoped the H.A.M.M.E.R. stealth team in their tracks. "That's far enough Viper. Your not leaving with that psychopath." Standing in front of their exit was Iornman. 'Great, ol' Ironpanties is here. So much for escaping with little miss green hot pants.' Madame Hydra seemed very calm when she activated her com link and said "Send him in."

A huge metal fist burst out of the left side wall into Iornman sending him through the adjacent wall. 'That was anti-climactic.' The stealth team continued on outside where a fight between Iornman and the newly resurrected Ultimo. 'Cool! Giant robot!' They quickly get into a H.A.M.M.E.R. Quin-Carrier and flew off.

"Is it him?" said a someone that was out of the mans range of site. "Yes derector. The symbiotic reacted as soon as we entered the cell. Its him." said Viper. "Raise him so he see who helped him out." said the Mister man. The pod was pulled into an upright position and the man saw that the voice belonged to Norman Osborn. The man rolled his eyes 'Uh, this guy.' "Open him up." A H.A.M.M.E.R. agent pressed a few buttons on the pod and the door retracts to reveal a red haired and muscular man. "Hello Mr. Kassidy, so glad to see you doing well. We've never had the pleasure of meeting in the past, I'm Norman Osborn, Detector of H.A.M.M.E.R. and I have a proposition for you."

The mask retracted from his mouth, allowing him to speak, the arm restaints, however, stained in place. "Yeah I herd of you, big rich corporate big wig turned goblin mask wearing maniac. Partnered up with another goblin a few years ago. Ah, good times, good times. So what's this proposition and what do I get out of it?" said the infamous mass murderer Cletus Kassidy aka Carnage. Osborn smiled "If you agree to help me I will give you the one thing that has eluded you years, the one thing you want more then anything in the entire cosmos; Spider-man and Venom, on a silver platter." Cletus' eyes widened then glared at Osborn. "What's the catch Osborn? I might not have a bunch of book smarts like some of you meat sacks, but I know a catch when I smell one and how the hell are you going to get me Spider-man, when you've never been able to get him?"

This floored Osborn a bit, he didn't expect Kassidy to come up with such a good point. He was smarter then Gargen that was for sure. Osborn quickly recovered "You bring a surprisingly good point Mr. Kassidy. All right here's the catch; if you agree to work for me you will have to be apart on my latest project, The Dark Avengers Initiative, I want to make teams that can match Rogers teams power to power, but ultimately destroy them." Kassidy scoffed "And let me guess save the world like you did last time?" Osborn smiled at this and said, "I want to rule it." Kassidy was surprised by this answer, he thought he had Osborn pegged as a petty wannabe psycho, but he was really a big picture kind of guy. His suit seemed to purr at the thought of working for Osborn. Kassidy looked at the sphere in disbelief 'You really think it'll be fun working with this guy baby?' The psychotic symbiote screamed in delight to reaffirm its answer. "Well if your sure," he looked to a confused Osborn, "Alright Osborn, I'll work for you, only if you hold up your end of the bargain. Now, give me my suit!" Said Kassidy with his signature maniacal grin.

Osborn smiled and nodded to Viper who opened the the sphere. Immediately, the symbiote jumped out and latched onto its host. Carnages legs reformed his legs and ripped through his restraints like they were tissue paper. He jumped out and landed in front of Osborn. "I would like to make one thing clear though," said Carnage as he loomed over Osborn, "You double cross me and take the spider for your self, I'll gut you like a pig."

"Duly noted." Osborn through a small rectangular block into the air, which Carnage ate. Immediately Carnage began recoil and spasm, screaching in agaony. The drug gave to Carnages makes his suit and body change by force. The changes stop and Carnage stands up "What did you do to me!" Osborn smiled "Nothing," Carnage steps into the light and reveals that he's become Spider-Carnage minus the jack-ol-antern grin, in itsplace was the plane webbed mask, "Your Spider-man."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Osborn studied the information on his computer screen. The secondary purpose of Vipers mission was to gain the blueprints to Starks new Iornman, War Machine, and Rescue armors and all the Iron raiders data that was confiscated from Michael Halls computers after the Carnage indecent.

Osborn smiled in triumph at this. Ever since Starks near death experience where lost most of his memories, Stark had been storing all his files on a Stark Resilient tablet. This files would be the key to defeating Stark and Rogers. He looked at the holographic projections of the three stolen armor blueprints, the Iron ranger armor, his old Iron Patriot armor, and a manikin holding his old Goblin gear. _Soon I will show Rogers and his Avengers why it was unwise to cross me._ said the goblin. Osborn then turned back to a chair that had syringes attached all along the arms and two that would go into each shoulder with tubes that were connected to two containers of what looked like green and purple liquid metal. "Very soon"

Well there's issue one! Did like my choice of Spider-man? Carnage has always been my favorite of the Venom family. and yes I realize I quoted (Deadpool:-cough-riped off-cough-) (Shaddap! your not in the story yet!) Nick Furrys line from The Avengers movie, which was awesome, but I felt like it makes H.A.M.M.E.R. sound like a real Government agency. I still need ideas for the Dark Secret Avengers, Defenders(who will be called the Destroyers), a new set of Fearsome 4, and the rest of the main team of Dark Avengers. As always please review and as the man that stated it all says "Excelsior!"


	3. Issue 2

So sorry for the wait true deceivers, but like I said last issue, I'm workin on something that is my own and I can't always update like clockwork...though I would never really know if you like my story if I don't even get an anonymous review(hint, hint).

Oh and before I forget, if it wasn't already obvious, I own nothing. If I did, I would be getting a nice paycheck and have lunch with Stan Lee every week.

Issue 2

Assemble

"So let me get this straight," says Carnage as he sits with his fellow Dark Avengers, minus their leader. They were in the main conference room that was set aside for Osborn's top people. "You're the son of the Hulk," he points to Skaar who grunts an affirmation, "Your Hawkeyes brother," he points to Barney, who had his feet up on the table, leaning back in a laid back manner, his hands behind his head, and had his eyes closed, just waved his hand in a none carrying manner, "you're a ninja that can turn people to stone," Gorgon remained silent, "you two are mad scientists," Superia just glares at him while Doxy smiles like the devil and says "And damn proud of it.", "and that's a robot Thor created by Ant man?" says Carnage as he points to Ragnarok who was sitting in a char motionless.

"You're wearing the alien love child of spider-man's old PJ's and you think we're weird?" asked Doxy in amusement. Carnage jumped up onto the table directly in front of Doxy and leered down at her with his jagged smile stretching across his face "I'd be careful how you talk about the misses. Cause if you don't, I might not be able to control myself." Doxy smiles seductively at Carnage and says, "Bring it on, Pajama boy." If possible, Carnages smile grew wider.

The stare down between the red clad villains was interrupted by a crazed, high pitched, digitized, and maniacal laughter, and Carnage quickly back flipped back into his seat. The doors to the room slid open and in flew Norman Osborn, on his newly developed Goblin glider, in his recently created Iron Goblin armor. The suit was similar to Starks latest armor design, but the plated armor was jagged, there were spiked shoulder guards, clawed fingers, and the color scheme was purple and green instead of red and gold, but the helmet was the most different. Its design was reminiscent of the Iron man helmet, but the mouth was now a jagged toothed and sinister smile, a pointed chin, there were now six inch long green pointed ears, the eyes we slanted into a diagonal position (so that the eyes looked more sinister), and the long pointed cap, a classic green goblin costume feature, was attached to the helmets head and was made out of segmented cone pieces and was a foot long in length.

"Hello team, I hope everyone's ready for their first day as my main team of Dark Avengers?" asked Goblin as he landed at the head of the table, his glider hovering there for a moment before flying to the goblins back where it was absorbed, and took his seat and looked at his new team. "Hold on," said Trick shot as he sat up in his chair "Three questions; one, what's with the armor? Two, Dark Avengers? I thought we were going to be just the Avengers? Finely three and this is probably the most important, main?" Everyone (except Ragnarok, who was set to voice command) seemed to perk up at that, and waited for Osborn to tell them what was going on.

The Goblins smile seemed to grow wider, "All exhalent questions Barney boy, and I have the answers you're seeking. This armor was made from the stolen files we acquired when we liberated Cletus here and I have successfully produced an exact copy of Starks armor with a few added bonuses. I'm calling us the Dark Avengers because that's what we are; we are the dark versions of the hero's we're emulating. We are not some pathetic crusaders that want to save the world!" Osborn slammed his fist down for infuses, "We're conquerors and we are tired of the heroes always getting what they don't deserve! We had our moment and they took it away from us! I say we get that back the only way we know how, and that's being the psychopaths and killers we know we are."

"And what about the main team question, what did you mean by that?" Asked Skaar, speaking for the first time. "Ah yes, thank you Skaar," said Osborn as he gained a thoughtful expression, or what was supposed to be one that the mask made, "I've decided, like our dear commander Rogers, that I too find the idea of multiple teams of Avengers appealing." The masks expression turned serious, "I'm going to ruin everything that Steve Rogers and Tony Stark have built and rebuilt, just like they ruined me." The maniacal smile returned, "And the only way to do that is to fight fire with fire! I'm going to put together haunted fun house mirror versions of all the teams of Avengers and every other team of heroes that exist and bring the world to its knees!"

The room was silent as everyone thought about Osborn's words. The majority of them that had not seen his actions during his tenure as top cop, due to either been out of touch with society or too wrapped up in their own projects, were surprised by his ambition. Many thought his whole life was either regaining his honor before the goblin or to kill Spider-man (Dr. Zevil :can you blame them?). Many of them liked this new Osborn, all except one. 'Rogers won't like this,' thought Skaar as he listened to Osborn's madness as one of Caps double agents, 'need to contact him about this as soon as possible.'

"So, oh fearless leader, what's our first move? The little woman and I are starvin for some blood, death, and destruction!" said Carnage from his seat. Osborn chuckled at his fellow Spider-hater's blood lust "Don't worry Mr. Kasady; you'll get to have your fun soon. But to answer your question, our first move is to reveal our existence to the Avengers by attacking their B-team. Here's what I propose, we'll first send in a battalion of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents to the small town of Walters Cove, Main, once there they will kill every living soul and began to destroy the town, provoking Luke Cages team to come to the rescue, we will then show up, minus Ragnarok who will be waiting in New York for their inevitable retreat. We'll fight to seriously injure but not to kill. We need them humiliated and alive, for now. After they leave, we kill the rest of towns' inhabitants, but we leave one barely alive. He'll be the one that will tell the world that the Avengers just left them all to die."

"Making the Gods bleed for the entire world to see. An exhalent first move." Said Gorgon, speaking up for the first time. Everyone seemed to agree it was a good plan, the only one that wasn't happy about it was Carnage, mainly because he couldn't kill any hero's, but was still pleased with the fact that he would get to slaughter a whole town. "So when do we go, Norman?" asked Doxy.

"Now" said Osborn as he pressed a buttons at his place at the conference table, seat belts came out of the DA's chairs and strapped them in, and the chairs went down the shafts that opened beneath them. When the chairs reached their destination, the Dark Avengers found themselves in the hanger looking at a brand new, and more heavily armored and armed, version of the Zeus. "Team let me introduce to you the Zeus's brother, The Hades. Faster than and twice as deadly as the Avengers new Quinn-Carriers with an even deadlier assortment of weapons and ammunition, courtesy of our new allies from AIM." said Osborn as he and his fellow DAs unbuckled themselves. "Awesome." said Trick-shot as he took in the Hades and all its glory. The others seemed to agree, but Carnage seemed to just star at it until his signature smile appeared on his face. "I call flying it first."

Well, what do ya think? Sorry if it doesn't have any action, but I promise that for next chapter. If there are any requests for the other teams, please send me a review. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be posting a Harry Potter fiction soon. Don't worry, I'll be back. Until next time, I'm Dr. Zevil, and like the man says, Excelsior!


End file.
